You'll Find Me Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea
by islibe
Summary: For psychologist-to-be Dakota Carson, a sane mind was the end goal. That's what she had been told for the past six years of post-secondary education. However, during her time at Arkham Asylum, she is quick to discover that those money-grabbing textbook reflected nothing but a fantasy. Reality was funny that way. The punchline was always unexpected. Set before and during SS.
1. Prologue

**[Insert time-of-day greeting] fellow readers,**

 **Welcome to my first Suicide Squad story! I really hope you will enjoy it. As mentioned in the summary, the story is set to before and during Suicide Squad. The "before" will include the scenes between Harleen Quinzel and The Joker. Moreover, I hope to include the extended scenes as well!**

 **A reminder that this is a JokerxOC story. I will explore the HarleyxJoker pairing, but ultimately, I want to introduce by character as a "love" interest for the Joker.**

 **I am attempting to stay true to the SS characters. I am big into the Batman comic books/animated series, so I may use them as reference for other things.**

 **All in all, please feel free to send me a message and review!**

"Now we're slipping near the edge, holding something we don't need. Oh, this delusion in our heads is gonna bring us to our knees" - James Bay

The marking on the lined paper was progressively fading as it reached the right side of the page. A sigh escaped a pair of blue-ish red lips, creating a small cloud of condensation. Dark brown eyebrows furrowed. The petite woman holding the pen and notebook set her things on the bleacher beside her. For the first time in over an hour, she looked up to survey her surroundings. In front of her, about twenty teenage boys were running back and forth across a large field. They sported black and yellow jerseys and matching helmets. She heard shouting coming from a burly man near the sidelines but couldn't decipher what was being said. Beside her, bleachers stretched out to the length of the field. A few people populated the benches. They were wearing big, puffy coats and covered themselves with thick blankets. She allowed a shiver to travel down her spine. She had been so concentrated on her work that she hadn't noticed the sun setting and the temperature dropping. She cursed herself for choosing such a thin coat and rubbed her hands together in hopes of regaining some feeling in her fingertips.

"Ah, I see Dr. Carson finally decided to join us!" an older woman with blonde, chin length hair smiled, holding two paper cups of hot coffee. She handed one of the hot beverages to the woman in the bleachers.

"Mom. Don't call me that" The brunette gave a timid smile and gladly accepted the warmth of the coffee cup, taking a huge sip. She could feel the hot liquid traveling down her throat, sending a sense of comfort and coziness throughout her body. "My pen ran out of ink." She nudged towards her notebook and pen neatly placed beside her.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit. By golly, Dakota! You've been scribbling in that thing since the practice began!" The young woman wrinkled her nose as her mother sat down next to her.

Dakota pulled on her ponytail, tightening the elastic around the thick strands of chocolate-coloured hair. "I just want to make sure I have everything in order. The university should be contacting me any day now to let me know where I've been placed. Lucas will now have my undivided attention". As she spoke, Dakota scanned the football field to find her younger brother. He had recently joined the Gotham Wildcats and he begged her to come see him play. She promised him she would do so once she settled in her new apartment.

Dakota had recently transferred to Gotham State University to complete her Ph.D. in Clinical Psychology. Although she had known Gotham as her home for most of her life, she had opted for a change during her first few years of post-secondary education. In fact, she had planned to stay away from the ominous city altogether after graduating from Gotham High. However, her objective was drastically altered when she received the call informing her of her father's sudden death. As soon as she could, Dakota put in a request to transfer to GSU in order to move back to Gotham and support her grieving mother. Two weeks following the shocking announcement, Dakota found herself back in Gotham. She was lucky enough to be able to rent a small, decent apartment. Her mother had hoped she'd move back into the family home, but Dakota was set on having her own place. The last thing she wanted was to keep her mother and brother up during her all-night study sessions.

"I wonder where you'll end up" her mother pondered. Prior to the transfer, Dakota was going to intern at a children's mental health hospital in Metropolis. Now, she had no idea where she was going to be placed. It was extremely last minute and she had to practically beg GSU to take her on as a student.

Dakota stretched her arms above her head and looked up at the darkening sky, "I am happy with whatever I can. I just want to be able to work." As though her thought had been a cue, her cell phone let out a high-pitched ding. She fished her phone out of her coat pocket. The screen indicated an unread email from Gotham State University's Faculty of Clinical Psychology. Dakota could see her mother peer over her shoulder to see the cellphone's screen. They both inhaled deeply. Gotham was known for its...peculiar mental health institutes and it was well known that many Ph.D. students dropped out at an alarming rate during their first day of internship. But, as Dakota mentioned, she was desperate. She had worked her ass off to get where she was and she was determined to become an expert in her field. She'd be damned if she let some loony-bin nutjobs get in her way.

Dakota clicked on the unread email and waited for it to open the message. She felt her heart racing and despite the freezing temperature, her hands felt clammy.

 _Dear Miss Dakota Carson,_

 _The University Gotham State is pleased to inform you that you will be interning at the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. You will be under Doctor Harleen Quinzel's supervision. Please bring all necessary documents this coming Monday._

"Fuck"


	2. Arkham & Wayne

**N.B: I will be adding links to provide visuals for outfits in my profile!**

 **Enjoys.**

Come and share my last breath. Save it for a time when I'm here no more - XYLØ

 **Dakota Carson**

 _ **Sunday**_

I stared at the clothes-covered bed in front of me and let out an exaggerated sigh. I eyed the alarm block on the nightstand. _12:06am_. "Wonderful, just wonderful. Now I'm going to have to match my outfit to the dark circles under my eyes!" I grabbed the dark blue blouse that had fallen to the ground. I held it up in front of me, examining it a little closer. "A hole. Of course, there's a hole!" I pitched the shirt onto the floor where it had been found and sat on the corner of the bed. I closed my eyes and listened to the approaching sirens outside my apartment. I had forgotten how noisy this city had become over the years. If it hasn't police sirens blaring, it was yelling or gunshots.

The moment I opened my eyes, vibrant blue and red flashed through the foggy window. I stood up to pull the curtains closed. Before they could fully obscure my view, something shining in the sky caught my eye.

"Huh," I pressed my forehead against the cold glass to get a better look. A giant bat silhouette shined up again the dark clouds. I had heard of him, the Batman, from some newspaper article I had read while in Metropolis but this was the first time I saw any evidence of his presence in Gotham. I suddenly felt a knot forming in the pit of my stomach. _Where were you when Dad needed you? Fruitless Bat._

I pushed myself away from the window and shoved all the clothes off the bed. I would deal with my style crisis in the morning. I pulled the covers back and slipped under the blankets. As soon as my head hit the pillow, my heart started to race. _Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. Criminally. Insane._ I tightly closed my eyes in an attempt to erase all the terrifying thoughts running through my mind. I can do this.

 **D.C's Apartment**

 _ **Monday**_

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and adjusted my black, knee-length pencil skirt. It was paired with a white cotton collared blouse, detailed with crisp black lines on the sleeve cuffs and collar. A long strand of black fabric wrapped around the neckband into a delicate bow. I had barely slept the night, and I decided that my hair was the last of my concerns. My brown locks were pinned back into a loose bun, allowing strands of hair to frame my face. I thanked the Makeup Gods for allowing me to look like I had slept a good six hours instead of the two I had actually managed.

I checked the time one more time and grabbed my car keys, bookbag packed with my documentation, and a granola bar. I slipped on my black suede, pointed heels and dashed out the door.

 **Arkham Asylum**

With my car parked a few blocks away from the Asylum, I walked towards the giant, black iron gate enclosing the mental "institute". Evidently, it looked more like a high-security prison than anything else. It was a far cry from the welcoming children's hospital I was going to attempt originally. _Criminally Insane_ I reminded myself. As I moved closer to the guarded building, I stared in awe. I noticed a luxurious and somehow sophisticated car parked in front of what I assumed was the main entrance. The windows were so tinted that absolutely no light could penetrate them. It was obvious that whoever owned it took great pride in their privacy.

"M'am?" A man cleared his throat, causing me to jump slightly. I hadn't realized that I had reached the security post next to the gate opening.

I searched through my purse for my GSU documentation and ID. "Ah yes, I'm Dr. Quinzel's new intern. My name is Dakota Carson." I handed my papers over to the less than impressed guard. He stared at me through half closed lids, chewing what looked and smelt like tobacco. He snatched the documents, flipped through them hastily, barely skimming them, and handed them back. He pressed a button and the gate doors slowly screeched open. Taken aback by the nonchalant guard, I hesitated before taking my leave towards the entrance. I passed through the opened gates and circled the black car. I could hear the gate noisily close behind me.

I stood in front of the shut doors of the Asylum, unsure how I should proceed. I searched for some sort of buzzer or bell but found that the only thing in front of me was a dirty, scratched metal door. Taking my cell phone out of my bag, I searched for the e-mail I had received the day before. No information about how I should reach Dr. Quinzel. In fact, I hadn't even been given a time of arrival. I shifted my weight nervously. Great start, Dakota. I cursed myself internally and looked back towards the guard stand. _Thanks for the fucking help, indolent sloth_. I spun on my heels and started towards the black car, hoping someone would be inside to help me. Just as I was about to knock on the window, a loud shriek sounded behind me. I rotated my body towards the noise and to my surprise, two men were exiting the building.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Mr. Wayne. Your visits are always...rewarding." a willowy man spoke. He was thin and his face grim. He wore a long, white lab coat and his sunken eyes hid behind large, square glasses that hung at the end of his nose. His visitor towered over him.

 _Bruce Wayne. American billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Explains the tinted windows_. I breathlessly chuckled to myself. I must have been louder than I preempted because two pairs of eyes darted towards me suspiciously. Wayne was the one to step towards me and I realized how close I stood next to his car. "Oh, um, sorry!" I quickly leaped away from the vehicle, towards the dark haired, suited man.

"Ah, this must be Harleen's new intern! We were just discussing your _case_. Miss Carson, am I correct?" the spectacled man questioned.

 _My case?_ I could feel anxiety bubbling in chest. I pushed it aside as I extended my hand, eyeing the name tag dangling from the man's neck. "Yes, Dakota Carson. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. Arkham." Jeremiah Arkham. Director of Arkham Asylum, and nephew of Amadeus Arkham, the Asylum's founder.

He attempted a toothy grin, which closely resembled a grimace. "You have perfect timing. I was just bidding my farewells to here."

"Thank you, Jeremiah. I will be checking in soon." Wayne's eyes hadn't left my person. Although I was not facing him, I could almost feel him examining me, assessing me.

It was only when Jeremiah placed a hand on his shoulder did he break his gaze. "Ah yes, of course, . We, here at Arkham, look forward to it!".

Bruce's lips formed into a small smirk and he moved towards the back of the car. His hand lingered by the handle. "I hope to see you again, Miss Carson. Good luck" And with that, he opened the door, slid into the back seat, and the car sped off.

"Well then. Welcome to the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane" Jeremiah exclaimed excitingly, opening his arms wide. "Please, follow me." He stepped towards the closed, metal door. As soon as he was facing it, a loud buzz sounded. He pulled it open and stepped in. I quickly followed suit, holding my purse tightly to my side, bracing myself for what I was about to witness.


End file.
